One or more embodiments of the present invention pertain to fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits; more specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to using capping layers and methods of metallization for electronic devices.
Metallization technologies that use metal and dielectric damascene and/or dual damascene structures have become widely used in the manufacture of electronic devices. Numerous established processes exist and are in use for fabricating such devices. Although remedies, of varying effectiveness, exist for metallization problems such as electromigration in electronic devices, such remedies may not be transferable to advanced electronic devices. As further improvements are made in electronic device technologies, existing methods of manufacturing technology may become unsuitable for advanced electronic devices.
The present inventors have made one or more discoveries that may be pertinent to metallization for electronic devices. The one or more discoveries may have the potential to provide one or more methods and materials for improving the fabrication of present-day and advanced electronic devices.